Habitación
by Kuchi-San
Summary: IchixRuki Ambos se necesitan... y no lo saben... Ahh leanlo xD Mala en Summarys u.u


Holas soy io de nuevo.. me inspiré para hacer otro Oneshot IchixRuki, porque me parecen una parejita adorable … espero les agrade .. aquí va oOo!!

**Habitación**

Solo había dos personas en la habitación…

Dos personas que se conocieron por esas cosas del destino…

Aunque no lo quieren aceptar… ambos se necesitan mutuamente

Rukia permanecía en su habitación (El closet), recostada, tratando de descansar e Ichigo igual.

Habían aparecido muchos Hollows últimamente.

El ritmo de vida que llevaban era algo acelerado, batallas, escuela, casa, familia etc.

Aunque Ichigo ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto, Rukia se sentía un poco insegura, pensando que tal vez al pelinaranja ya estaría harto de 'hacer lo mismo siempre', pero si hubiese sido así, ya habría recibido quejas de él.

Suspiró la chica y cerró sus ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero había algo que la inquietaba…

De a poco, muy de a poco empezó a darse cuenta que, el estar con Ichigo era algo que necesitaba. Peleaban todos los días, se molestaban por cualquier cosa, se miraban feo, etc. Pero esas cosas insignificantes no le hacían daño, sino que, era como si cualquier pareja de enamorados peleara, es normal….

Rukia se sonrojó y se tapó. Como demonios podía pensar algo así… si Ichigo lo supiera diría algo como _"Baka, de donde sacas tantas tonterías"._

Suspiró nuevamente. No podía seguir pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. Quizás, él sentía lo mismo… pero tenía miedo, miedo al ver que sus sentimientos no han sido aceptados.

Puede que también le encuentre parecido a una cierta persona que conoció hace mucho, el Sub-Capitán Shiba Kaien. Se le parecen en todo, carácter, físico, el modo de pelear… Rukia estaba confundida… no sabía si estaba enamorada de Ichigo por su parecer con el Sub-Capitán o por el mismo Kurosaki.

Por el otro lado, Ichigo tampoco podía dormir. Tantas cosas lo tenían incómodo incluso ahí tirado en su cama.

Aunque no lo crean, pensaba en la Shinigami de su closet. Bueno es raro que alguien duerma ahí, mucho menos alguien del sexo opuesto.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella llegó. Ichigo rió un poco, recordando aquel primer incidente de su aparición frente a él.

Últimamente el estar con Rukia lo ha hecho más fuerte, y se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas también al igual que ella.

Solo faltaba darles un pequeño empujón para que hablasen pero quien se los daría a este par de tarados.

Kurosaki ya no veía a Rukia como una niñata ni nada por el estilo. La observaba bien y, era toda una adolescente ya, y muy linda. Siempre que estaban juntos en la escuela la miraba de reojo sin ser visto por ella claro. Su rostro blanquecino, sus tiernos y suaves labios, los pequeños roces que se daba con ella –por Ej., cuando chocaban sus manos o cosas así-, eran detalles que encantaban a Ichigo. La estatura de ella no le importaba, esa era Kuchiki Rukia.

A pesar de tener un carácter fuerte como él, tenía sentimientos escondidos y sabía que era muy sentimental, por eso a veces, él trata de mantenerse fuerte para hacerle sentir bien a ella y que sepa que pase lo que pase, él estaría ahí para ayudarla. Como un pilar…

De tanto pensar en esto, Ichigo se percató de que verdaderamente él sentía algo por ella. No sabe como ni por qué siente algo así, pero tal y como Rukia piensa, esas pequeñas peleas los hacen sentirse mucho mas unidos que de costumbre. Un amor escondido y en clave que solo ellos saben entender.

Hay veces que uno nunca se imagina cual será el destino de cada uno o de quien va a enamorarse al final de todo, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que esto pasaría, es inevitable.

Ichigo pensaba, que pasaría si sus amigos de la escuela lo supieran………. Mejor no verdad?, sería una catástrofe… ya se veía él y Rukia siendo molestados por sus amigos y cosas.

Kurosaki sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba, los ronquidos de Kon repercutían en su cabeza.

"_Maldito peluche ¬ ¬ si tan solo no lo hubiese recogido ese día…"_

Por una parte, la Shinigami estaba feliz de estar en este mundo. Era mucho mejor que en Soul Society, aunque ahí tuvo su infancia, con sus amigos, Renji, aquí era todo mas placentero.

Pero de verdad, tenía todas las ganas de decirle a Ichigo que… él era lo que la mantenía aquí…

Ichigo, de alguna manera tenía una inquietud… de preguntarle si en su amistad con Renji había algo más. Pero le daba vergüenza… Ichigo avergonzado…

Por suerte esa noche, Yuzu, Karin y su Padre no estaban, ya que habían ido por 3 días a unas cabañas. Participaron en un concurso en televisión y para su suerte ganaron. Habían invitado a Ichigo, pero éste les dijo que no era necesario, además debía ir a la escuela ya que estaba por terminarla.

Pero en realidad quería cuidar de Rukia y no dejarla sola (aparte que sola en la casa quizás que cagadas se mande xD). Y también temía por los Hollows, ya que repentinamente hubo un incremento en este último tiempo.

De pronto, sintió que la puerta del closet se abrió y se tapó rápidamente con las frazadas.

Rukia se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua y subió a la habitación de Ichigo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con él. La chica parpadeó impresionada, no pensó encontrarlo a esta hora despierto

Cerró la puerta despacio…

-Pensé que dormías…

-No tenía sueño…

-umm… -Dijo mientras abría la puerta del closet-

-Rukia

-ah?

-Como no tengo sueño… podemos hablar un poco? –Le preguntó algo tenso pero manteniéndose como de costumbre-

-Crees que soy un medio de entretención? ¬¬

-No precisamente pero en algo que me ayudes… -Respondió para molestarle xD-

-Ichigo!!

-Cálmate… era broma…baka ¬¬…

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato y se rieron. Rukia se sentó a la orilla de la cama con su vaso de agua.

-Bueno… de que quieres hablar…

Ichigo se detuvo un momento. Quería estar lo mas serio posible. Ella por su parte guardó silencio hasta que él dijera algo.

-Tampoco hay que estar todo el tiempo callado no?

-Tú querías comenzar algo... Yo espero… -Dijo y tomó un sorbo de su agua-

-Que poco sentido del humor tienes…. –Suspiró sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la pared-

-Y tú que poco te sabes explicar…

-Tú que poco entiendes ¬¬

-Tú que nunca empiezas algo…

-Cállate ¬¬

-No, cállate tú ¬¬

-Tú molestas ¬¬

-Lo mismo tú ¬¬

-Ahhh ya párenle los dos ¡! –Salió Kon de no se donde molesto. Ambos Chicos se sorprendieron y se lo quedaron mirando-

-Kon!! –Dijeron los dos al unísono-

-Nani?... cualquiera despierta con el alboroto que tienen los dos

Se sonrojaron y se quedaron callados. Rukia se bebió lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso y lo dejó en el escritorio del chico y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

Kon se los quedó mirando. Primero miraba a Ichigo y luego a Rukia.

-Como sea… no hagan ruido que… hoy tuve trabajo que hacer con ese trío de niños !!... –Se va de la habitación- Nee-san!! Ten cuidado con el pervertido de Ichigo oOo!! –Cierra la puerta justo cuando Ichigo le lanza una almohada-

-Cabrón!! Deja de decir estupideces!!... –Dijo agitado xD-

-De ti no me sorprendería… -Le dice Rukia-

- …. Que quieres decir… ¬¬

Eran las 3:30 am. Aún ninguno de los dos conciliaba el sueño. Rukia se puso a leer un manga que tenía Ichigo de "Shaman King". Le interesó mucho eso de los espiritus, ya que se le hacía familiar.

Ichigo solo la observaba…Aunque algo molesto porque leía eso.

Solos en la habitación, alumbrados por la luz de la luna…

Él suspiró y se acomodó en la cama. Rukia lo miró

-Vas a dormir?... –Dijo cerrando el manga- Digo para que yo me vaya…

-No…

-uh?

-Que no me voy a dormir aún… -Pasó su mano en su rostro-

-Te pasa algo Ichigo?... –Preguntó preocupada-

-……..

-Entonces si te pasa algo…

-No…

-Que si… mira…

-No!! Ya te dije que no tengo nada

-Mira como reaccionas ¡!

-…..

-….

-Lo siento….

-Baka… -Se sentó a un lado de la cama, a su lado- …Al menos… podrías contármelo… no se… -Suspiró, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas-

-Soy un completo idiota…

-Buen pto

-Que??! ¬¬

-Betsuni ichigo… Broma…. –Dijo antes de que se enfadara mas- …Lo lamento…

-No te disculpes… de todas formas así eres tú… -Cerró sus ojos- …

-…. –Rukia calló un poco- Y… no te agrado asi?

-Por que preguntas eso…si asi fuera… no te permitiría dormir en mi habitación…

Rukia le sonrió con ternura. El Shinigami se incorporó mirándola.

-Además me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que han pasado desde… desde que llegaste… -Tragó saliva algo nervioso. Comenzaría su confesión y ya veía una imagen algo como "Aquí descansan los restos de Kurosaki Ichigo, Q.E.P.D"-

Rukia bajó la mirada algo nerviosa también. Si Ichigo estaba hablando de algo importante y sobre él, quizás era el momento preciso para decirle lo que siente por el pelinaranja.

-Bueno…tú sabes que si no estuvieras aquí yo…

-Ichigo….

-Uh?...

-Te quiero…

-Si ya lo se… mátame si quieres yo-…. Espera que dijistes??

-Baka no lo quiero repetir de nuevo!!... –Dice mirando a otro lado-

-Yo….. –Ichigo por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que él quería decirle, Rukia lo dijo tan simplemente sin costarle trabajo de pensar en un buen discurso emotivo- …

-Iré a dormir….

-Espera…. –Ichigo toma su brazo- … No te vayas aún… -Despacio la da vuelta quedando su cara mirándole- Rukia… dijistes que me querías verdad? …

-Es lo que escuchaste no?... –Ichigo sonrió y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza-

Rukia se sentía como en un sueño… no sabía si dormía o no. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la cálida mano del chico. Sin abrirlos, rodeó sus brazos en su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, derramando unas lagrimas…

-Y ahora por que lloras? …-Le pregunta con su seriedad de siempre, pero no sonando antipático xD-

-Tonto!!... no me preguntes algo asi o te mato…

-Esta…….Esta bien…. –dijo algo asustado. De a poco la rodeó con sus brazos para darle esa seguridad que tanto anhelaba. Feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. Rukia seguía derramando lágrimas de felicidad, aunque eso nunca lo entendería Kurosaki. -

Ella se sentía contenta al saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Se sentía en paz al saber de que se enamoró de la persona indicada.

-Ichigo… -Dijo separándose un poco de él-

Él solo la miró a sus ojos detenidamente, tomando con sus manos su blanco rostro acercándola a sus labios. Ichigo la besó con suavidad, solo tocando sus labios, sintiendo su respiración agitada y que le causaba cosquilleo.

-Te amo…. Kuchiki Rukia.. No lo dudes nunca… escuchaste? –Dijo susurrándole con ternura-

Después de un rato… ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación. Rukia en los brazos de su Shinigami… E Ichigo abrazándola para nunca dejarla ir.

Fin

Saludos a todos los que lo leyeron… gracias por sus reviews -! wiiii


End file.
